


Snowed In

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan and Phil get snowed in and neither is feeling quite right.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TortiTabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/gifts).



> disclaimer- this is a work of fiction and is not a speculation on any irl relationships thank you  
> A commission for TortiTabby; hope you enjoy :)

Phil watched as the snow settled, each snowflake piling delicately on top of each other to create a thick blanket that smothered everything underneath it. The orange street light reflected off its sparkling, unbroken surface, giving the whole area an eerie feeling. No cars battled the elements outside, even the foxes had stayed in their dens. Dan was sleeping soundly in their bed, the rest of the house deathly quiet. It hadn’t snowed like this in England for a long time, Phil had never seen it this bad. The UK ground to a halt at even the slightest hint of a light dusting, it would be chaos in the morning.

He let out a shaky breath into his palms, rubbing them together. It was freezing, although hovering around the window probably wasn’t going to help. He should go to sleep, it was almost three in the morning and he was exhausted. At the same time, however, he was restless. Maybe it was the snow, or maybe it was just the feeling of something being wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't feel unwell or upset, but something was gnawing at his stomach and it made him want to squirm. He wanted fresh air, but he wasn't going to risk the cold and dark to get it, he would just have to deal with it for a little while.

Eventually, he gave up and slid under the covers of the bed, relishing in the warmth Dan gave off. He laid motionless, ignoring the urge to move around and get comfy for fear of waking him up. The curtain was still slightly ajar, and he could see the heavy flakes floating gently to the ground. They gathered at the bottom of the pane, sticking firmly to the glass in a way he didn't think they should. The wind began to pick up, and its fall became more forceful and direct. Maybe it would have melted by the time morning came, or perhaps it would just keep coming down. This was England, there was no way of knowing what the weather would do.

By the time he managed to drift off to sleep, the sky had turned a dirty grey and a robin sang from the treetops. It was fitful and when he woke again it felt almost as if he had never slept at all, in fact, he almost felt worse. The bed was empty and he could hear Dan lumbering around downstairs, so he allowed himself the stretch out slightly, bones popping. His body ached strangely, probably as a result of being so tensed up all night and his chest felt heavy. Staying in bed all day would probably do nothing to help his predicament but getting out of bed was just so difficult.

He needed to go for a walk, clear his head and stretch. Dan came back into the room, moving his boyfriend's legs aside so he could perch on the covers,

“Are you getting up or not?” he asked grumpily. Phil groaned,

“What’s put you in a mood?”

“Because somebody kept me up all night,” he replied, prodding Phil in the ribs. Phil rolled his eyes and moved over, burying his head in the pillow. Dan sighed,

“Come on, get up. We’ve got a meeting to go to if you hadn’t forgotten,”

“I hadn’t forgotten,” Phil mumbled in response, he had forgotten.

He fumbled around with his glasses on the nightstand, before slipping them onto his face, only just avoiding poking himself in the eye. It took a moment for his legs to respond and when they did they were sluggish. Urgh, why was he so tired,

“Should I call a cab?” Dan called over his shoulder, sounding as enthusiastic as they come. Phil reached into the wardrobe to pick out a t-shirt, not bothering to put much effort into the choice,

“Will it be able to get down the road?” Phil answered horsley. Dan frowned,

“Why?”

“It was snowing last night, it looked pretty bad,”

He stumbled over to the window as he pulled on some trousers, squinting as a fresh white blanket made the dull, grey morning sky look bright and cheerful. Shame that wasn’t making either one of the two men feel better. Sure enough, the snow had stuck and was piled up against every vehicle and building. Dan looked surprised,

“Oh, I didn’t notice that. Can we even get out of the house?”

Phil shrugged and Dan rolled his eyes,

“You need some coffee, you’re completely useless this morning,”

The older man bit back a surly retort, although he had thought that comment was a little harsh, and trudged down the stairs after him, ignoring the dizziness that swept over him. Dan went to the door and pulled up open, only to be met by a wall of snow with only the slightest gap at the top,

“Great!” he exclaimed sarcastically, before slamming the door shut.

“We could always try to dig ourselves out,” Phil said flatly, turning the kettle on. Dan laughed harshly,

“Yeah sure, I’m just going to let you flood the apartment by filling it with snow. I’m going to call and cancel the meeting, stay here and don’t mess with anything,”

He stormed upstairs, face like thunder. Phil frowned and sank into a chair. What was with him today? He was never this mean, especially when Phil wasn’t himself. He cradled the mug between his hands and shivered, even with the heating on it was still cold.

About half an hour later Dan came back downstairs,

“Most of the staff couldn’t make it anyway, I’ve rescheduled,” he murmured. Phil had made him a coffee as well, but it had gone cold. He hadn’t expected him to be so long, surely he couldn’t have been on the one for all that time? What was he even talking about the meeting had been about nothing anyway, it wasn’t that important. He took a sip and grimaced, before violently dumping it in the sink causing it to splash all over the drying board. At the very least he could have chucked it in the microwave.

“Stop looking at me like that,” he scowled,

“Like what?”

“Like I’ve just killed your dog or something,” 

Phil looked at the ground, not meeting Dan’s eyes. Dan groaned,

“That’s even worse!”

“If you’re tired then go back to bed, it’s not like we have anything to do,” Phil snapped, immediately feeling guilty.

“I think I will, hopefully when I’ve woken up you’ll be less of an arsehole,”

Phil glared at the back of his head as he walked away. They were both tired, they where both stressed, this wasn’t a normal day for them. Dan had probably just been pissed about missing the meeting and annoyed they had to reschedule, and before that worried, they would miss it. He shouldn’t have reacted that way, all the same, something was up. They just needed a little time apart, except that was difficult when you were snowed in. 

He reached for his phone to check twitter but realised that he’d left it in his bedroom, along with his laptop. Ok, he’d just have to watch TV for a while. He went to turn it on, but all that came up was a message that said no signal. The satellite dish must have been damaged by the snow, he would have to get that fixed. He went to the DVD shelf and pulled out some random film he had bought with the intent of watching but had never gotten around to. Hopefully dan wouldn’t be annoyed that he watched it without him, it wasn’t really his genre. 

He grabbed a blanket and wrapped himself up to shield himself from the chilly air and pressed play. It was a sub-par movie and it was very difficult to pay attention to when he had so much going on in his mind. He was annoyed at himself for letting Dan’s poor mood escalate, he was annoyed at himself for not managing to sleep and he was annoyed in general that they probably wouldn’t be able to leave the house until the snow was either cleared or melted. How would they get their Tesco delivery? If he had his phone he could have checked the weather, but he wasn’t going to disturb Dan.

At some point, he fell asleep, not able to keep his mind occupied enough to stop it when his body was protesting so much. He was uncomfortable and cold, but at least he might be well-rested, well more rested than earlier that was. He was getting too old for this.

When he woke up again, it was to Dan sitting down next to him,

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up,” he mumbled. Phil yawned and struggled into a sitting position,

“It’s ok, I shouldn’t be sleeping here anyway,”

They sat in silence for a little while as snow began to fall once again, although much lighter this time,

“Sorry for being so pissy earlier, I just wasn’t feeling great,” Dan eventually said, sighing heavily. Phil gave him a sad smile,

“Yeah me too,” he opened up the blanket, “You look cold,”

Dan laughed quietly and slid under, pressing himself up against Phil,

“You want to talk about it?”

Phil shook his head,

‘I just couldn’t sleep, what about you?”

Dan shrugged.

“I don’t know, I’ve just been really stressed lately you know? Maybe I just need a break or something,”

Phil frowned,

“Are you sure that’s everything, there isn’t anything you aren’t telling me right?” he said softly, stroking dan’s hair gently. Dan sat up slightly and stiffened,

“No, there’s nothing,” he sounded more defensive than he should of, but Phil wasn’t going to punch it. That was never the way to deal with issues with Dan.

After a minute he settled back down again, resting his head on Phil’s chest, closing his eyes. The older man laughed,

“I thought you just slept all morning,” 

Dan shrugged and went to hit him with a pillow. He was too slow however and his attack was easily dodgeable.

“I’m tired,” he mumbled. Phil began to move which caused Dan to frown,

“I’m coming back, I just wanted to check the news,” he said amused, the other man did not look happy.

When he got to his phone he had quite a few notifications, a few missed calls and texts. None of them seemed to be of much importance, although he did have to ring his parents and answer some of the emails that had come through. He should have gone up and checked earlier, things always seemed to build up if he left them always for a little while. He sat down on the bed, eyes glued to the screen. He could just get a little bit of this done before he went back, it would only take a minute.

It only took a moment for Dan to stumble up the stairs and flop onto the bed next to him,

“You said you’d be down in a minute,” he groaned, “Why is that damn phone more important than me, your boyfriend,”

Phil rolled his eyes, 

“It isn’t, I just have to finish this email,”

Dan plucked the phone from his hand and tossed it across the room where it thankfully landed on the soft carpet rather than somewhere more dangerous. Phil stared at him wide-eyed, 

“What the fuck Dan?” 

“It’s not broken. Pay attention to me,”

Phil rolled his eyes at him,

“You wanted nothing to do with me like three hours ago,”

Dan shrugged, looking a little hurt,

“I told you, I just wasn’t feeling great,”

The older man opened his mouth to reply but Dan shushed him,

“Can we just have a lie-down, it’s cold in here and the idea of all the trouble this weather is going to bring makes my head hurt. Let’s use it as an excuse to just stop working for a bit,”

“You could have said that without chucking my phone onto the floor,”

“Look, let’s just have a lie-down, you have to admit you’ve been a little antsy as well,”

Phil sighed, eyes being drawn to the window,

“Yeah maybe, I kind of wanted some fresh air and it’s strange being stuck in,”

Dan nodded slowly and laid back, entwining his hand with Phil’s. Phil looked over at him, a faint smile forming on his lips. Dan looked tired, with dark circles under his eyes and he suspected that it had been a while since he had given himself a proper break. Even so, he was beautiful, and he relaxed slightly just looking into those eyes. He reluctantly settled down, pressing himself tightly into the other’s side. Maybe they were having a bad day, maybe things aren't always going to go their way, but at least they have comfort in each other, even if they do bicker constantly. He wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
